


Mistakes

by Blownwish



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you disturb Sanzo's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

So I was trying to get some sleep. It was a hard day, you know? Nothing amazing happened, we only drove through a few hundred miles of blazing hot desert and roasted ourselves. That was all. But still, man! All I wanted to do, once we found that dinky little village, was drink as much water (then beer) as I could and pass out. 

My bladder had other ideas. So, yeah. I was that guy. And, stupid me, I thought sharing a room with Pillow Princess would be a good idea. Hakkai warned me. I knew better. The guy wakes up when you turn over in your sleep. But then again, the monkey and Hakkai are pains to room with, too. You should hear some of the shit Hakkai says in his sleep. That'll keep you up all night. And Goku snoops through my stuff when I'm sleeping, looking for food, porn or whatever. 

So there I was, draining the snake in the middle of the night. I was still thirsty as hell, too! Dehydration sucks. I heard Princess cocking his five shooter. "Relax." Mistake number one: Never tell Sanzo to relax.

"Keep making noise and I'll permanently shut you up."

"So sorry. Will Heaven forgive me for waking His Holiness up?" Mistake number two: picking a fight with Sanzo in the middle of the night. 

The next thing I knew, he was standing right next to me (how the fuck did he get there?) jamming that gun in my side. I hadn't even pulled my pants back up. Did I mention mistake number three? Don't argue with anyone when your shorts are down. 

"Holy fuck! Lemme button up before you whip that thing out!"

He was half dressed. His robe was somewhere - not on him - and his jeans were pressed up against my bare ass. Now look, I've done a few things on the road with this guy. A few things that'd make a person wonder how I buttered my toast, if you know what I mean. Maybe there were a few incidents when me and Sanzo sort of got to know each other. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't exactly romantic. It was more like alcoholic dementia. So when I felt his dick through his jeans I was like... what the fuck, man! He's not even drunk. 

Like that mattered.

"Come on, Sanzo! Lemme just go back to bed and we'll forget the whole thing. I'm tired. You're tired. So let's get some sleep."

"You should've thought about that before you tiptoed through here like a damned elephant on parade." The gun was still out. So was my dick. And neither one of them was getting put away any time soon. He was glaring at my piece, too, like he was arguing with Big Gojyo. Probably was. Freaking demented, repressed bastard!

"Looks to me like you were just waiting for an excuse, Princess." I blew him a kiss. Mistake number... I don't remember the count, okay? And lemme tell you something else: I was not trying to get this guy in my pants. No way. I was just pointing out the fact that he wanted to be there. 

"Turn around."

I put my hands up. "Fine. Just gimme some room, okay?"

So that was another mistake. He grabbed my hair and - damn, that hurt! - twisted until I did it. Then he pushed me up against the wall and jammed his knee between my legs. I had to press my head against the tile when he got in my face. (If you don't think his breath stinks after chain smoking all day, you're insane. God damn! His breath could kill maggots.) 

"You think I need excuses when I'm dealing with you, pervert?" He jammed the gun into my side, again. 

"Yeah." 

That earned me a gun barrel in the mouth. And fuck me, if that didn't make me as hard as a rock. I was beyond pissed, believe me. If I could, I would've beaten the hell out of this bastard. I don't know why that works me up, wanting to shut him down. I never got hard wanting to pound cake a dude, before. But this isn't just some dude. This is Princess. 

"All I have to do is bend you over that sink, and we both know what will happen next." His stinky breath was making me sick but his knee was working my junk, up and down and I was so ready to - I don't know what. Fight? Fuck? What was the difference when it came to this guy, anyway. "So why don't you save time and get to it?"

Somehow, don't ask, I was doing exactly that. Bending over that leaky sink, getting my shirt all wet, getting my face smooshed against the mirror, and getting my pants pulled down. I could've gotten away. His gun wasn't raised anymore. I could've hollered for Hakkai and forced this sick fuck to explain this away. Or just deal with the embarrassment. Don't ask why I didn't. 

Just don't. 

"Where's your lube?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I usually have two or three magic bottles you never saw before in every pocket."

He smacked the back of my head and sent it bouncing up against the mirror like a ball. "Use spit and jack off on my ass." Man, my head hurt! "Fuck! You're such a prick, man!"

What did I tell you? This wasn't exactly romantic shit. 

So he was spitting. A lot. Probably enjoying it a little too much. Then he took off one of those black sleeve things. That's never good news. He does things with those suckers. Real fucked up things. Like stuffing them in my mouth. But this time?

Lemme explain something. Those things are silk. When he ties things up with those things you feel it. You wanna know where he tied this one, this time?

"Kick the pants off and spread your legs."

"All the spit's gonna go down my leg!"

"Shut up and do what I say!" He slammed my head against the mirror again. 

He's so sweet. 

So I did it. And then he did it. He tied that sleeve around my dick. No, I'm not joking with you! Like a cock ring! "What the fuck, man?"

Then he started spitting some more. Like I said, he really liked spitting on me. I saw this long string of it dribble down his lips. He caught my eye as he wiped it off. "You woke me up. You asked for it."

Then he put his dick between my ass cheeks and began running it up and down. 

And, okay. I'm going to have to admit, I never saw anyone as beautiful as Sanzo getting off. His eyes glitter. His cheeks turn all pink. He bites that perfect, full lower lip like a hot bitch in a dirty magazine. And he says the craziest shit you ever heard:

"You knew what you were getting into. You wanted this. Can't even sleep because you're in fucking heat!"

He grabbed my hair and started yanking again. My dick was throbbing and all I wanted was for him to undo the tie and let me come. "Please lemme come?" He was jumping up against my balls, too. It was driving me fucking crazy.

"Beg!"

I would normally not beg anyone, let Aline this guy, for anything. But my balls were talking. Not me. My dick was practically screaming. And when he licked his lips, when he pulled me up by the hair and bit my ear I practically sang.

"Please, Sanzo! Please just take the knot out and lemme come!"

"Not that easy, Gojyo. Not that easy." His other hand snaked under my shirt and he grinned over my shoulder at our reflection.

Do I need to tell you how bad it is when Sanzo smiles? 

He dragged me to his cot and threw me down. "If you're not going to let me sleep then you sure as fuck better make it up to me. And there's only one thing a pervert like you is good for."

He got up and started rummaging through his bag. I sat up, and immediately began working on his knot. They must teach some sort of demented coarse in those temples because it got tighter when I pulled at one of the ends. I bet you can count which mistake that was. 

"Idiot." He was standing over me, holding this bottle. 

"Oh, so you've got lube?" 

"It's for my gun, jackass." 

Oh, fantastic. I was about to get reamed by Smith and Wesson. If I wasn't cock tied my dick would have shriveled up. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Like it matters?"

He took off his pants and got on top of me. Two things you should know about Sanzo. First, he never takes everything off when he's doing this stuff. It's like he wants to keep a barrier between us. He always has that black thing on, over his chest. And I'll be the first to admit that black thing is kinky-hot. And B? Lemme get to B in a minute. I gotta tell you what he was doing: finger fucking himself. 

Right over me. I could see it. His fingers were dripping in that gross gun oil shit. In and out, over and over. And he was grunting with every little thrust. "You're going to make it up to me, got that? You make me lose sleep because you're have to parade around here with your dick out then you're going to put it to some fucking use."

Then he did it. He sat on my dick and...

Holy fucking hell!

No woman was ever that tight. No woman. I didn't think it could get in, and seriously thought it was gonna break off when he pulled up a little. He was like a vice with velvet lining. 

"Thrust up, idiot." He reached around and squeezed my balls. "Up!"

I had no choice. So I did. And whoa! I was all the way in there. Inside of Sanzo. And it was incredible. Tight and hot. And so, so good. 

When he threw his head back, when he began to ride me, when he squeezed my nuts and began to jerk himself off, I was dying. I would've come right there but that knot... All I could do was watch him. 

Sanzo... Beautiful, psycho Sanzo.

"This is all you're good for."

"Yeah..."

"This is all you're good for."

"I know."

"Make it count, then!" He grabbed my chin and began to spit into my open mouth.

I did mention his thing with the spitting, right?

I let him. Let him humiliate me, use me like a sex toy, whatever he wanted. This was Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo. The most beautiful, crazy thing I ever saw and all I wanted was to come. 

Okay. So here's the other thing you should know about him. He is a closet fag. No kidding! But when I say closet fag, I don't mean he wants to find a guy to live happily ever after with. I mean he is into the whole kissing thing. Not when he's getting worked up. Hell, no. I mean when he's in the middle of it. So knowing that, I figured I'd use a little faggotry to get him to undo that motherfucking knot. At this point my name had gone from blue to freaking purple. I was gonna rupture something. I was desperate as hell. 

"Kiss me?" I ran a hand through my hair and did my best impersonation of some girl I used to know: all pouty, licking my lips and stuff. 

He looked down and groaned. See? Total fag.

"Come on, Sanzo! You did it before. Just once more. Kiss me?" I pinched my own nipple. 

That did it. 

He was all over me, tongue down my throat and hands all tangled in my hair. Yeah, his breath was disgusting but there was something about feeling his stubble scrape against my cheek and those lips, those perfect lips, rubbing up against mine. He kissed me like he owned me. And hey, at this point he sort of did. 

This was his mistake, because Sanzo loses his head in this state. He will do anything to keep tongue fucking my face as he gets fucked. 

So I turned my head and began sucking on his ear lobe as I bucked harder. Faster. Yeah, it was torturing me, but fuck! It was worth it just to hear those soft little gasps. He even let me grab his dick and jerk him off. 

He went crazy. He started sobbing, wiggling around and craning his head around so he could kiss me again. 

"Nuh-uh." I put his hand on my knot. 

He pulled away and got up. My dick slid out and he just laid on top of me and pressed our dicks together between our bodies. He was gonna come really soon. I could tell by the way his breath hitched. Like he was crying or something. 

I grabbed his boney ass. Then smacked it as his tongue dipped in and out of my mouth. "Nuh-uh!" I turned my head again. Began nibbling my way down his throat as I molded his ass with my hands. "Untie it, baby. I wanna come with you."

You have yo be really careful when you call this guy baby. Say it at the wrong time and you're libel to eat a bullet. But at the right time? Let's just say it is like a magic word. 

He sat up. Looked me in the eye and reached down. The pressure left and -

I'll never forget this part. 

He was pressing his forehead against mine. Moaning and sobbing like no woman ever did for me, gritting his teeth as this pure, almost painful pleasure crashed down on the both of us. I could feel him come. He could feel me. It was like one giant orgasm. 

I don't know how long we slept. Must've been hours. I don't know. All I know is I didn't bother going back to my bed because I was so damned tired. When finally I woke up I was drooling all over his shoulder, half hard with morning wood poking his belly. I sat up, cussing because I had to go take another wizz.

"Don't you dare."

"Or what? Get laid? That's not exactly a threat, Princess." 

That was a mistake...


End file.
